The Four Steps To Hell
by Corvus Nyx
Summary: Harry is beat and almost dies at the age of 6. He blacks out only to wake up in a place, far from the dursleys. Will he finally find a sembalance of family here, among soldiers? And what of dumbledore's manipulations, so carefully planned? Full Sum. Insid
1. Summary

The Four Steps To Hell

Summary:

Harold James Potter, an abused child, at the hands of his own family, blacks out only to wake up across the pond, supposedly by apparation. He is taken in by an officer of the UNM. His life, becomes the army, however Dumbledore's manipulations, can never be put off to long. As Harry, works hard, to protect what he believes in, Dumbledore, works against him in hopes of regaining what should have been his perfect weapon, only to lose it ten years prior to finding it again.

WARNINGS:

Abuse

Death

Fighting

Possible Sex Scenes

Possible Same-Sex pairngs (probably not going to by guy-guy though, cause although I'm a girl, I'm a lesbian and soooo can't write that)

Mental Issues

Manipulative and partially evil, Dumbledore/Ronald/Ginny/Molly/ and several others

PROFANITY

Don't like?

Don't Read.

I do believe it will be a good read though, I am working my ass off on this story. Many people who have read Feurety, the Boy Who Conquered, can atest to the fact I am an avid updater, until I get writers block. I wrote 30 chapters in 3 months, then I got writers block and it took me 3 more months, to write 2 chapters. I have already outlined the ENTIRE story. So if you want to beta for me, you will be privy to my personal equivalent to an outline.

Thank you,

Corvus Nyx aka Lady Pandora M. Valac


	2. Chapter 1: Lost, Thee May Be

Chapter 1: Lost, Thee May Be

The path is looking dimmer,

And no spark of hope, nor glimmer,

Seems to penetrate the dark,

Even as the song of the lark,

Creeps through the night,

You will lose the fight,

I know you are lost,

Hopefully freedom, comes not at a high cost.

- Corvus Nyx

Once upon a time, or so it is told, there was a place, on earth. Now this place on earth was on the continent of Europe, in the United Kingdom, in England, specifically a suburb of London called Surrey. It was a house, like all the others, albeit unremarkable when one looked at them all next to each other. This one house though, had something remarkable in it, and something terrible. This house was Number 4, Privet Drive. Within the walls of this house, most people would say, lived a man, his wife, and his son. However, a few people did notice, another young boy, whom also lived in the house, a miscreant they were of course informed, by the man and his wife. This boy, was, "Their good for nothing nephew" Or so the man was often quoted to say. This boy was an amazing child, with a destiny to save the world, and his uncle, was a completely unremarkable man, destined to nothing, except possibly, jail. Harry James Potter, the young amazing child, did not realize that such a thing was ahead for him, lucky for him, destiny, doesn't wait for anyone.

"Boy!" Shouted a fat old man, Vernon Dursley, which damn near scared Harry half to death.

Timidly, Harry looked up at his quite red faced uncle, "Yes sir?"

"What did I tell you about getting better grades then Dudley?" Vernon demanded, his face flashing back and forth between purple, red, and blue.

"I'm sorry sir; I thought Dudley had Bs so I shot for Cs."

"Obviously, you thought wrong you nitwit, good for nothing child," Vernon pulled his hand back, open palmed, and struck Harry across the face, a normal occurrence from the six year olds point of view.

Harry tried very hard not to fall, or grip his face and just sent his uncle a steel cold glare, from his emerald eyes.

"Go weed, and start on dinner boy and_ maybe_" He stressed, "I'll let you eat some scraps before you get put in the cupboard." Vernon said, with a look of high and mightiness about him, partnered with an air of smugness and arrogance.

"Thank you sir," And off Harry went to do his chores.

Harry sat on the grass weeding, while nursing his cheek, that would not stop stinging, and thought to himself,_ "Someday they will know what they put me through. Some day they'll pay."_ Anger rose in him and a small fire started on the weeds.

Harry frantically attempted to put it out, first by blowing it out and then by stamping it out. The fire, would not stop though, and so it grew. Harry then ran and grabbed the garden hose, turned it on, and let it go full-fledged onto the fire, putting it out instantly. It was not soon enough to save Harry though.

"Boy!" Harry heard the roar of the whale as his uncle rounded on him, grabbed him by the neck and through him into the house immediately. "How dare you try to burn down our house?" He growled and got out a stick, he called his smelting stick. Vernon got down and pinned Harry down with his fat, crushing the boy a bit under him, he then proceeded to hit the child with the stick. "You deserve this you know." He told the boy. Vernon got up off Harry who was rolling around in pain and then kicked his stomach, chest, and head. Harry was heavily injured. He couldn't help but cry out in pain, but Vernon wouldn't have it. He grabbed the stick and brought it down hard on Harry's head.

"You better learn your fucking lesson boy!" Vernon yelled, before grabbing the bleeding, hurt child in his arms and tossing him into the cupboard. "You'll be here for four days this time." Vernon said.

Harry laid in the cupboard in agony, crying his heart out as he nursed his wounds. After an hour of crying Harold James Potter, blacked out.

Hours later, Harry woke up, with a very light head, and a sick feeling in his stomach. He cried, and begged for help. Until his head and body felt almost dead, and then, he mumbled .

"I beg of anyone, and everyone, to save me from this hell. I am lost and cannot find the door, save me from the evil boar. Save me I beg, I cannot see the light. Help me find, my way from this plight. I know not where the end of my days lay, but I pray, it is not here."

That is when Harry James Potter, passed out from pure exhaustion.

* * *

Please understand, I am horrible with childhood things, so yes, the first couple of chapters will be short, but I plan to have them get progressively longer. Do tell me what you think, make suggestions, offer ideas, I love to know what my readers think.

If anyone wishes to be a beta reader for me, do contact me.

Corvus Nyx, aka Lady Pandora M. Valac


	3. Chapter 2: From Sea To Shining Sea

The Four Steps to Hell

Chapter 2: From Sea to Shining Sea

Travel across the pond,

From the land you are no longer fond,

To escape the trials of hate,

And begin your path of fate,

Fear not, your new world that surrounds you,

Know in times of need, this is where you flew

-Corvus Nyx

* * *

Harry, became conscious two days later. As he attempted to open his eyes, he immediately shut them, the pain of light hurting his eyes. _"Wait light?" _Harry thought to himself _"Where is the light from? Oh my god, I'm dead. Uncle Vernon let me die, I'm dead." _Harry panicked and open his eyes wide, through the pain and suffering, he needed to see what heaven was like. Harry looked around once his eyes adjusted and realized he was in a bed, with some type of device next to him, and a plastic cord stuck in his arm.

"Well young sir, you gave us all a fright, are you alright?" Said a lady with a white uniform on, and a red cross across her name tag, which read, "Nurse Naomi."

"I, I don't know. Where am I?"Harry said honestly.

"A hospital, we were wondering, what had happened to you. Do you suppose you could tell me?" The Nurse asked kindly.

"No my uncle would get mad," Harry said and looked away, suddenly appearing not interested in the lady, or her words.

"I pinky promise I won't tell you uncle" She said sticking out her pinking for him to take.

"I won't tell you, I can't get him mad" Harry mumbled afraid to look at her.

"I guess I simply won't tell you where you are, or when you are getting out. While you are here however you will have to speak to a therapist."

"What's a therapist?"

"Someone who will talk to you about your problems, and help you make sense of them."

"Oh," Harry looked away, upset, he would have to tell someone about home, and that was forbidden.

Harry laid there in the quite as the Nurse just stared at him, not sure what to do with the poor boy. A loud bang sounded and Harry jumped suddenly terror flashing in his eyes and there stood a man.

This man, from what Harry could tell, was wearing a weird red scale looking bath robe, which was covered in medals, and had a large symbol on it of a golden dragon on his right breast. The man had black hair tied back and a sword on his hip. Harry could only see the sheath of the sword which was pure black. The man looked about 30, he was about 6 feet tall. He had no idea how much the man weighed however, his robe obstructed any guesses on that part.

"Major General Nyx," She saluted, "What may I do for you sir?"

"The General is extremely interested in why we have a young boy here," Major General Nyx said.

"He apparated here sir, we don't know where from, but as you know he landed in the middle of a training session for the privates." The nurse informed Nyx.

"Well must we keep him here?"

"If we do not locate his family sir, the law states that we as the UNM, must take him in as a ward."

"If we don't locate his family, who is he dictated to go to?"

"Well, in most cases, which are rare, he goes to an officer, sir" The nurse told him.

"Fine, I will inform the general that he will have to go to an officer unless we locate his family. Do we even know his name?"

"Actually sir, I forgot to ask him."

"I'll ask him then, since competency seems lacking here." He practically spat out, at the stupidity of the nurse.

"Boy, what's your name?"

"My-my name is boy," Harry told him, hiding his head in his hands.

"What is your birth name?" Nyx asked him.

"Harry Potter," Harry whispered.

"No," The nurse said under her breath, "It can't be,"

He walked over and brushed aside the boys hair, revealing the scar. "It appears so, madam, what did you find when you scanned him?"

"Extreme malnourishment, dozens of fractures and breaks. Some that have been around since he was 2. He also had blockers on his magic, and abilities placed. The wand signature is unknown."

"So England's chosen one, was beaten? Then, we shall keep him here, have a therapist look after him, and then take his recommendation on who he wants the boy to go to madam. Have a nice day," He then stalked out of the room.

"Tomorrow, you meet with the therapist, Dr. Davies" The nurse told Harry, before leaving him alone.


	4. Chapter 3: Scarred Forever More

The Four Steps to Hell

Chapter 3: Scarred Forever More

* * *

The pain, visibly etched upon your heart,

The scars a secret, beautiful painting of art,

Although it pains one to see,

The agony made by the free,

Your life now followed by hate,

Do not, let this decide your fate

- Corvus Nyx

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning and was right away sent to the therapist. When he walked into the room he was surprised how big it was, with a nice oak desk near the front, and a library in the back of the room. The room itself, had credentials hanging on the wall, which was baby blue, and the floor was white. The man standing before him, was in a navy blue, bath robe, this must be Dr. Davies.

"Hello Harry, do you mind if I call you Harry, Mr. Potter," Dr. Davies asked.

"No, sir," Harry timidly said, staring at his feet as he stood in the door way of the doctor's office, "I don't mind at all."

"Come in Harry, and lay down," The doctor motioned to a plush red couch, for patients to lay on.

"Alright sir," Harry walked in and laid down on the couch.

"How are you today?" The doctor asked politely.

"I'm alright I suppose," Harry stated.

"Were you aware that there were several magical blocks on you?" The doctor asked.

"Ma-mag-magical blocks sir?" Harry stuttered out, his eyes growing wide, and he began twiddling his thumbs, afraid is uncle had heard him say the word.

"Yes, spells that blocked your magical potential," The doc, said, Harry was horrified, this man was saying the 'M' word, with ease and without fear, didn't he know.

"I'm sorry sir, but ma-mag-magic isn't real."

"Are you telling me Harry, you know nothing of magic?"

"I suppose sir,"

"Well, magic Harry," The doctor started, "is real, powerful, and within you."

Harry, however looked skeptical, "My uncle said it didn't exist,"

"Well, I am sorry to tell you, your uncle was a liar,"

"No, my uncle didn't lie, you just don't know," Harry whispered and curled up in a ball.

"Don't know what Harry?" The doc, asked.

"You don't know, the truth, he'll get you if he hears you say it," Harry said softly.

"Who will get me?" The doctor asked.

"He" Harry stressed, "will get you, it's a bad, bad word, and to say it is punishable." Harry cried out.

"Punishable how?" The doctor pushed.

"By a whooping," Harry whispered

"who will whoop you," The doctor asked as kindly as he could, but fear, put a slight edge to his voice none-the-less.

"Go away!" Harry yelled, and the temperature in the room began to rise, slowly at first.

"Harry I can't go anywhere," The doctor told him, "I need you to tell me, so we can fix this,"

"He'll know if I tell you, I can't tell you." Harry began to ramble, "Nope. I won't tell you. Never, ever, will tell you. Not my place to tell you. Don't ask again!" He yelled.

"Please tell me, so I can help you," The doctor begged the young boy.

"No!" Shouted Harry and flames erupted in Harry's eyes, leapt out and caught the doctor's desk on fire, with a blue and purple flame, it ate away the desk as the doctor leapt up, and called for help.

Within five seconds a team of men apparated in, and began putting out the fire with what appeared to be wooden sticks. These men were dressed in black leather looking bath robes, and also had swords on their hips.

"What happened sir?" Asked a private.

"Just a bit of an accident, that's all. Can you please escort Mr. Potter, to his room?"

"Of course, right away sir."

The private took Harry, back to his room for the night, where slept tossing and turning, as he dreamt of uncle Vernon's punishment, for even almost telling the doctor the truth.

The next morning around 5 o'clock Harry awoke screaming for mercy. The nurse ran in to check on him and found him drenched in a cold sweat, "Harry, Harry, Harry, I guess we shall have to see if Dr. Davies can help you, so you can sleep better. C'mon my boy, I'll apparate us to the doctors therapy room.

So they apparated right in front of his door, and she took out an oddly shaped cell phone, to call him and inform him they were here for an early session.

"Hello, My boy" Dr. Davies said as he opened the door.

"May I inquire as to why you are here so early?

"Young Mr. Potter, had a dream that evidently woke him up screaming in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. I figured you would be the best person for him to see." The nurse told him.

"I'll see what I can do for the boy, good night Naomi." So with that he lead the boy in and instructed him to lay down. This time Dr. Davies, spent ten minutes looking at the state of the boy. He was in utter terror still. It was evident on his pale, ghostly face, that he had seen something or someone utterly horrible. The boy, was still sweating, and his eyes were darting everywhere, as if anticipating an attack at any moment. This, was a child living in fear, and Dr. Davies, hoped to help the boy.

"So, son, what did you dream of?" Dr. Davies asked.

"Him, he came to punish me for my misdeed."

"What was your misdeed, he wished to punish you for?"

"Talking to you sir, he didn't want me to reveal anything, what happens at home should stay teir he said. As my guardian, he said he knows whats best for me and a little beating everyday, would build character, not take it away. He told me to stop being such a pussy, or he'd fuck me like one." Harry said, a couple of tears dripping down his face, "Of course, then he laughed in my face, and said, he would never lower himself that much to fuck a good for nothing freak like me. He then proceeded to beat me sir. That was my dream." Harry told him, and the broke down, bawling his eyes out until he fell asleep. He left the doctor with much to think about as he stared at the young boy who was laying on his couch asleep.

Four hours later, the doctor woke Harry up, "Harry, with your permission, I wish to take out your memories of some of your worst, experiences. You won't have to tell me then, it'll be shown to me, and after I view the memories, I'd like to have you face them, and deal with them. Does that sound alright to you?"

Harry, lifelessly looked at the man, "I don't want to face them again,"

"It will help you get better, and maybe let you live a normal life again,"

"If you say so sir," Harry whispered his consent.

"Good, then just concentrate on, five memories, from worst to easiest, among the top five worst. I will remove them and put them in the penisive. Alright?"

Harry nodded and they began removing the memories.

"Alright, tomorrow, we will go through the memories together. Tonight I'll review them, go up to your room and come back tomorrow around ten.


	5. Chapter 4: At the Hands of Demons

The Four Steps to Hell

Chapter 4: At the Hands of Demons and a Whore

FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH

The demons may raise a hand,

In hopes of leaving their brand,

Upon such fragile skin,

And hurt their own kin,

The whore alone, couldn't stop him,

And the future may be grim,

Such occurs when the damned,

Have a ward to command.

-Corvus Nyx

WARNING RAPE SCENE WARNING RAPE SCENE WARNING RAPE SCENE WARNING RAPE SCENE

Around ten the next morning, Harry walked into the Doctor's office. "Good morning Dr. Davies." Harry said, even though the doctor, didn't look that good. He was actually extremely pale and had bags under his eyes. Something was very off, and Harry had a sinking feeling as to what it was.

"Morning, Mr. Potter..." The doctor trailed off before his eyes widened and he spoke clearly again, "I suppose we shall be looking at those memories."

"Yes, sir,"

"This way then," The doctor said leading Harry to a big basin looking thing with stuff swirling in it. The doctor hesitated before saying, "Just put your face up to it and we shall enter the memories. They will go consecutively, in the order you took them out. I have a special, pensive, with something akin to a TV remote so we can pause and such. We will have to talk about what we are about to see here."

"Yes, sir," Harry said, eyeing the basin, then walked up to it, took a deep breath, and put his face into it.

The doctor was soon in the memory beside him. "Are you ready to face the past, Harry?"

"Yes, I think I am," He told the doctor, who then nodded and pressed a button, causing the first of the five horrific memories to begin.

They were back at privet drive, and Harry was sitting in a chair, tied down, at the kitchen table, he appeared starved.

"Harry, would you mind explaining this to me," The doctor said pausing it.

"I, I had been a bad boy," Harry said in a childish voice.

"How?"

"I had said the M word." Harry looked down ashamed, and slightly fearful.

"What is the M word Harry?"

Harry gazed at the paused picture of his uncle and mumbled to himself, "It's just a memory" Then turned to the doctor, "I said," He gulped and gazed at his uncle one last time, "Magic"

"You said magic, and this happened?"

"Yes, cause magic is bad, and doesn't exist."

The doctor nodded and hit play, causing the scene to continue. Vernon was berating Harry and teasing him. The entire family was sitting and eating, except young Harry. Harry was instead looking starved and was unable to eat. Vernon smirked and look at Harry as he stuffed sausage into his mouth, "Looks good doesn't it, freak,"

"Yes, sir, it does" Harry said softly.

"You want some don't you?" Vernon said chuckling

"Yes sir, I do,"

"Well, you ain't getting any, freaks don't deserve to be fed, got it?"

"Yes, sir, I understand" he said, as his stomach yelled differently at him.

Vernon smirked and the family laughed as they continued to feed their gluttonous appetites, while Harry sat hungry.

The memory began to change and was immediately paused.

"How did you feel when that happened Harry?" Dr. Davies asked him.

"Like I deserved it. I was a bad boy, so I deserved no food." Harry informed him, staring at his shoes.

"No one deserves that Harry," The doctor told him.

"I thought I did at the time," Harry said bluntly.

"What do you think now?" He asked Harry.

"They were wrong, utterly wrong," Harry said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Alright, ready for the next memory?"

Harry nodded, he wanted to see them and get them over with.

The memory faded out as a new one faded in and they found themselves in the Dursley's living room.

Vernon glared at Harry, "You fucking freak, we get you a haircut, and this is how you thank us? Growing it back?" Vernon let out a grunt and then punched Harry in the gut right as Petunia walked in.

"Vernon!" Petunia screeched, "You shouldn't hit him!" Petunia said motioning to the boy now crumpled on the ground in pain.

"Why not? He's just a freak." Vernon said.

"Honey, I know he deserves it, but others don't see things the way they are,"

"If we could just explain it to them I'm sure they understand," Vernon said, getting purple with anger, "They may even help us beat the freak out of him,"

"We can't tell anyone, you know that," Petunia said, wraping her arms around her husband, the best she could that is. "I don't want you going to jail. Over the freak none the less."

Vernon let out a grunt, "Fine,"

"Now, lets look at his bruise," Se picked the scrawny child up off the floor by his arm and raised his shirt. The purple bruise immedatly began to fade and a look of triumph crossed Vernon's face.

"Looks like we won't have to worry about anyone learning, he heals himself." Vernon gleefully announced to his wife.

"Alright, dear, I won't stop you then," Petunia said and strolled out of the room.

Vernon approached Harry and brought his hand down smacking Harry again, and again. The smacking and occasional punching went on for an hour, every time a mark was left, Vernon would wait until it healed itself up before hitting the boy again.

Vernon finally threw the boy in the cupboard and walked off happily.

The doctor turned from the sad scene to the boy it happened to, "Harry, how often did that occur?"

"After that night?" The doctor nodded grimly, expecting the answer, "Every chance, every excuse my uncle had to do it, he used."

The doctor nodded and noticed Harry's eyes had slightly darkened from their normal bright emerald to a more forest green.

"Next memory then?" The doctor asked Harry who nodded.

The memory again faded to another scene.

They were in the park and Harry was running like hell from a fat blob. "Who is that?" The doctor asked Harry, pointing at said fat blob.

"My cousin, Dudley,"

"Why is he chasing you?"

"This is when he had just invented a new game. He had wanted to play it right away." Harry explained, nonchalantly.

"Whats the game?" The doctor asked, worried.

"Harry Hunting. This is the first, and last time he ever lost his prey."

The scene continued until Harry wound up back at Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry went to his cupboard to rest. About 30 minutes later, and loud noise was heard, and then, the voice.

"Dudley, whats wrong?"

"The freak, wouldn't play with me, he ran instead," Dudley told his father smugly, "He was afraid of me,"

"Thata' boy," Vernon said, "Scare the little shit," Vernon was grinning from ear to ear. He then shook his head and said, "I'll grab him" And that Vernon did, he reached into the cupboard and pulled Harry out by the scruff of his neck with one hand. Vernon's other hand was gripping Harry's arm.

"Let go," Harry pleaded, his neck was in pain and he felt like crying.

"Listen hear boy, we feed you and clothe you, so least you can do is play with our boy when he asks!" Vernon hollered.

Harry said nothing, he was too busy trying to block out the pain.

"Fine, you want to do this the hard way." Suddenly the pain in Harry's neck was as if it wasn't there, then seconds later a blinding pain from his arm occurred. He doubled over, trying not to scream as he gripped his arm. Harry looked down and his arm was bending the wrong way. Vernon, however didn't care as he continued to move his fat lips, "You will play with Dudley, no matter the game, end of story," He then pushed Harry back into his cupboard.

The memory faded again and a new memory occurred.

Harry was standing before his aunt and uncle, his grades in hand, and they looked between him and the grades, appalled. Harry had out done their son. Vernon walked forward, gripped Harry and for the first time in Harry's life, Vernon punched him in the face.

"You fucking freak, don't ever cast some freaky spell on the teachers again," Vernon yelled. He punched him again, and again, until Harry blacked out.

Harry awoke, and the memory returned to light, in what looked like a basement. Harry was tied in the middle on a chair and began coughing up blood right away. Vernon came pounding down the stair and smirked. "Good morning freak,"

Harry said something back, but it was muffled between the coughing up of blood.

"What did you say?" Vernon asked

"Good morning sir," Harry repeated trying to be clear.

Vernon walked up to Harry, grabbed his hair and pulled back his head then punched him in the gut. He smiled and said, "You must really like pain," He smacked Harry across the face.

Vernon came back twenty minutes later, and ate right in front of Harry. At the end of his meal he smiled and said, "Freaks don't get food," He then walked off; this went on for three days, till they finally released him.

The memory faded and the final one appeared.

Harry's uncle walks up to him and grabs him out of the cupboard smiling. "Your aunt is out of town for a couple of days, so you are coming with me." He drags Harry upstairs to the bedroom, Harry was getting paler by the second, both in the memory, and the real one.

When they got to the bed room Vernon smirked and pulled down his pants, his fat covering any private areas. He picked up his fat, revealing a equally fat dick, and told Harry, "You have two options, A) I beat your face in B) You suck on that," He said pointing to his penis. "Its all up to you Harry."

Harry gagged to himself, but lowered his head and opened his mouth to suck anyways. Vernon smirked, "Good choice," Harry proceeded to give Vernon a blow job with Vernon moaning and groaning. Afterwards, he ordered Harry to go retrieve him some food, pronto. Harry did so, and then went to sleep in his cupboard.

The next day, Vernon grabbed him again, and took him back to his room. "This time you will pull down your pants." Vernon told him smirking as he took off his own pants. Harry, looked worried but then Vernon smacked him, and hard. Harry quickly removed his pants. "Your undies too," Vernon told him.

Harry looked fearful, but removed those as well, while mumbling, "Yes sir,"

Vernon then pinned Harry against the wall and stuck his dick in Harry's ass, no lubricant or anything. After he was done fucking Harry. He smiled and smacked him hard. "You weren't enthusiastic enough," Vernon told Harry, then punched him in his gut, and threw him into the cupboard.

There Harry cried himself to sleep, begging, for a place to go other then there.

As the memory faded, Harry broke down crying, and curled up in the fetal position. He wouldn't leave the pensive, he couldn't move as he cried and rocked himself back and forth.


	6. Chapter 5: But My Child, Do Not Forget

The Four Steps to Hell

Chapter 5: But my Child, Do Not Forget

FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH

Let your memory stay,

Losing it won't keep the demons at bay,

Forget not,

They hell they wrought,

Nor the anger you felt,

Or the pain of each welt,

Forgetting the damned won't help you,

Cause if you do,

When the time for revenge comes, you'll forget who,

Brought this upon you.

-Corvus Nyx

FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH

After about twenty minutes of crying in the fetal position, he was pulled out of the basin by the doctor. Standing next to the doctor was Major General Nyx. He was standing in black slacks and a white button up, long sleeve shirt.

"Harry," Nyx said, touching Harry's shoulder. Harry wasn't even look as he moved his shoulder from Nyx's grasp. Harry was sniffiling and mumbling to himself about forgetting.

"Harry you can't just forget,"

Harry snapped out of the fetal position and locked his emerald eyes with Nyx's sapphire eyes that had an odd ruby tint. "Why can't I forget?" Harry demanded.

"You just can't Harry, the past is important," Nyx's features softened.

"No, it isn't" Harry said defiantly.

"When your past makes you into who you are, you can't forget it, or you'll forget yourself," Nyx said, trying to make the boy understand.

"Then I'll forget me," Harry said.

"Why would you want to do that Harry?" Nyx asked him.

"Cause' no one wants me, so why should I?" Harry informed him as if it was common news.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. You are young, but you must understand, that just because there are a couple of bad people, doesn't mean they all are. There are others who unlike your uncle, will want you." Nyx told him honestly.

"Name one," Harry said.

"Me, I want to adopt you. But I can't adopt someone who has forgotten who he is. Especially if this boy, would end up being my son and the sole heir of my family. An heir who has forgotten himself, simply cannot run a family when I'm gone," Nyx said, and smiled as he saw the surprise spread on Harry's face.

"You, want me to be your son?" Harry asked, new tears forming in his eyes, and an expression of pure disbelief. This man wanted him, but why?

"Yes," He said hesitantly at first, before his eyes became a deeper red, and his expression more sure, "yes I do,"

"I, I" Harry stuttered, "I don't know what to say,"

"Well, it is up to you of course. You would have to change your middle name and last name. Family tradition is that we call our kids by their middle name, and quite frankly I am not calling you James Nyx." Nyx told him, trying hard to lighten the child's mood.

"I can change my name sir, just tell me what you want it to be," Harry told him.

"Are you sure you want me to adopt you?" Nyx asked, a bit unsure as to whether he should adopt the boy.

"Yes, I am," Harry excitedly told him.

"It will cost you some blood, and an adoption potion. You'll still have your parents blood, you'll just have mine too. Your features might change some." Nyx told him.

"I am sure," Harry said, causing Nyx, now blood red eyes to sparkle with happiness.

"You'll have to be trained the same way any Nyx, family leader is. Are you sure that's what you want? To be worked hard until you can't really move out of exhaustion," Nyx asked the young boy.

"Yes sir, I can take it." He told Nyx.

"Alright, Doctor may I take him from here?" He asked the doctor.

The therapist who was watching the situation was in utter shock, this man had turned his hardest paitent around in mere minutes. "Er, yes, yes you can sir,"

"Thank you," Nyx took Harry's hand and lead him back to his quarters where the potion was.

"Alright, let's work on a name first, I have the adoption papers filled out, all I need is a drop of your blood on it," Harry was then handed a knife and the paper, which he stared at for a minute. He noticed on the paper, the adopters signature was Griffith Luther Nyx. He figured that meant everyone called him Luther. Harry then stared at the knife, which had a moon on it and stars, he took it to his hand and pricked his finger with it. He then let the blood drop on to the paper.

"My name, is Griffith Luther Nyx, and I am now your father by National Wizarding Law." Luther told him. "Your name, from this day forth, shall be, Harold Julian Nyx, if that name is okay with you." Harold, er, Julian nodded.

"It is okay with me, sir," Julian said.

"Well, sir is a start," mumbled Luther, "I am the Major General of the United Nation of Wizards army. We are the national security of all things magical. As of right now, there is a period of peace, thanks to you. We were going to be going in to deal with the Voldemort problem, had you not defeated him."

"Magic? Magic isn't real sir." Julian asked confused.

"Magic is real Julian. Both of your parents were magical as well. There are whole governments of magic throughout the world. However, they all must answer to the few regulations that the UNM gives them. We have the most powerful, armies, politicians, everything. The Nyx family head, has been in the UNM's army for years, although, we are based in America. We are dark; I mean our founder's name was 'Corvus Valac Nyx', which means, 'Raven Demon of the Night.' Most of us take it as meaning the Black Demon of the Night. You will be trained to fight both politically and literally because our family takes that legacy seriously. We are of the Night and we are Knights ."

"Who is Voldewart sir?" Julian asked.

"Voldemort." Luther stressed the MORT part, " He is an evil dark wizard, who terrorized the British Ministry of Magic for years. The Brits kept telling us they could handle themselves, we never believed them, but indulged them anyways."

"Why isn't he a threat anymore sir?"

"You, Julian, you killed him the night your parents died,"

"So, what we hit him with the car?"

"The car?"

"My aunt and uncle said my parents died in a car crash,"

"Well, they lied then, Lily and James Potter, died while fighting to save their son, the one destined to destroy the Dark Lord Voldemort, You. About two seconds after your mother died, Voldemort's spell that should have killed you rebounded and killed him." Luther told him.

"Oh," Julian looked quite dejected.

"If you can give me another three drops of your blood, I'll let you go to bed, while I mix up a blood adoption potion," Luther told Julian. Julian nodded and cut his finger open again, then proceeded to give the three drops of blood.

"Good night Julian, your room is down the hall, last one on the left"

"Good night, Sir,"

With that, Julian left to go rest, in his new bed, down the hall, on the left.


	7. Chapter 6: You Need Not Fret

The Four Steps to Hell

Chapter 6: You Need Not Fret

FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH

Protection will be by your side,

Even as the last tear is cried,

So lose the fear you hold,

And learn again to be bold,

Be free to walk your path,

Escaped finally, his wrath,

And when you reach the end,

The winding path will fork and bend,

Remember the words I told,

So you may stay out of the cold.

-Corvus Nyx

FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH

Harold Julian Nyx, once known as Harry James Potter, awoke the next morning, with his heart racing and fear coursing through his veins. He immediately walked into the living quarters to find, Luther Nyx, his new adopted father sitting there with a newspaper labeled "The World Wide Wizard"

"Good morning Julian, how'd you sleep?" Luther asked him.

"Sir, I-I dreamt of this green light, and a screaming lady." Julian stuttered out.

"Julian, what do you know of recent Wizarding history?" Luther inquired.

"Nothing, I didn't even know that Wizards were real, or magic until, well recently…" Julian said, trailing off.

"You, my boy, are famous in the British Wizarding community for the defeat of the darkest lord, they had seen in a century at the age of one."

"I am?"

"Yes, that's how you got your scar, however, before you defeated the big bad dark lord, your parents were killed defending you. Somehow, no one is sure what happened to do this, but the spell he cast on you bounced off and hit him instead. They call you the boy-who-lived, because you lived the only curse that you can't live after being hit. Its called the Killing Curse. Yet, here you are before me, alive and well." Julian listened with rapt attention and a bit of sincere surprise.

"So far, the only explanation to you living, is a prophecy. Now the man who heard the prophecy originally, believed himself the only one to know it, however, the British were forced to tell the UNM, what they learned and as the Major General, I was made privy to such information."

"Can I hear it?" Julian begged.

"Yes, as it does concern you, you may hear it," He coughed and cleared his throat before beginning, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lords approaches, born to those who have thrice defied them, born as the seventh month dies, and both Dark Lords will mark him as their equal, but he will have power the Dark Lords know not, and either must die at the hands of the one for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lords will be born as the seventh month dies. " He finished and then gazed at his son.

"What does that mean?"

"It means Julian, that you are the only one able to destroy the Dark Lords. We aren't sure why it is plural only that it is. One of them, is definitely the Dark Lord Voldemort, who we know for a fact isn't dead yet." He informed Julian.

"What power do I have the he doesn't know of?"

"We aren't sure yet, Julian, but I'm sure we will discover it. If you have any more questions my boy, ask me later, we have an appointment with some goblins so that they know you were adopted, plus a blood test after you drink this," Luther said holding up a bottle, "It will add my genes to your other genes and make you look more like a Nyx. I do warn you, we have creature blood in us… so I can understand if you wish not to drink it. We turn at will only of course… but still,"

"What kind of creature?" Julian asked.

"That changes for every person, for instance I am a Haunt. It's like a dog, except it has glowing red eyes, poisonous claws and saliva. It's also an unnatural dark black fur. While on the other hand, my mother was a beautiful fairy, and my father was a giant Scorpian."

"Oh, so its just animals? You don't have things like Vampires or Werewolves?"

"Well Julian, no one has turned into the more powerful creatures in over three hundred years. Once upon a time people in our family were Vampires, Lycans, Elves, and Merefolk, we even had an Angel of Death in the family before. However it doesn't happen anymore Julian."

"Oh, okay,"

"So are you sure you want to drink this potion," He asked motioning to the potion in his hands.

In response Julian took the potion from his father's hands, uncorked it, and promptly downed it, Julian's eyes widen and turned an odd, reddish color before reverting to green. "Did it work?" Julian asked.

"I believe it did Julian… let us go see the goblins now," He grabbed Julian's arm and they vanished, apparating to the Goblin's bank.

They stood then at the recommended apparition landing zone at the American Gringotts. On the floor in a spiral, written in onyx, were the words, "For every greedy man, there is one who wants none, for every man with gold in his pocket, there is one who has none, and for every goblin who works for such a man, there is one who only seethes in envy, that he does not hold such a job. It's a kill or be killed world, of envy and deviance, let the best goblin win."

"Come along Julian, I have requested a meeting with two goblins, one is Griphook and the other is Bloodfang. Be on your best behavior and address them with as much respect as possible."

Julian nodded and followed his father as he walked into a room labled, "Head of Nyx Accounts,"

"Good evening, Bloodfang, as always it is a pleasure, may our transaction be profitable"

"Good evening Lord Nyx, may our encounter flow more gold into the Nyx Vault," Bloodfang then turned awknowledge the shorter human in the room, "And this young man is?"

"The future Lord Nyx, Harold Julian Nyx"

"Good evening to you, Julian Nyx" The goblin said respectfully.

"And to you, honorable Bloodfang." The goblin seemed to smile broader at the manners of the child.

Bloodfang then turned to Lord Nyx, as Luther appeared to had morphed into, Julian hadn't noticed it before but his father was wearing different robes. The robes had an odd crest on it that had a Sword through it and a black helm on the sword, next to the sword two on each side were four creatures a wolf, a bat, a serpent, and a winged lion. It had written under it, 'Protector of Darkness, Knight of The Old, Creature of Hell, From Which Strength Raises To The Bold'

"Why," Bloodfang began, "have you called another goblin to this meeting?" Bloodfang appeared clearly offended by the mere idea of another goblin.

"Because this young man, is only my son through adoption, his old parents have left him something as well and Griphook was their account manager,"

"Very well," The goblin said and walked outside and yelled, "Griphook, you may come in now,"

In walked another goblin, this one had glasses, "Hello, Lord Nyx, may our transcation be profitable,"

"Hello Griphook, may our encounter flow more gold into your personal vault,"

Griphooks face turned more serious now that the formality was over, "Why have I been summoned Lord Nyx?"

"Because you are incharge of my adopted son's accounts,"

"The only account I run is that of the Potters."

"Percisely my point, Griphook, meet my son," He motioned to Julian, "Harold Julian Nyx, although you knew him better as Harry James Potter. I recently adopted him, it was completely legal, he's even taken the blood adoption potion," To say Griphook appeared shocked, would have been an understatement.

"Lord Nyx, he was to remain with his only living relatives,"

"Yes, and they abused, starved and raped him, hence why he is now my son,"

"So, sir, what do you wish me to do, you know you do not control the Potter vaults, only Harry, er Harold, can do that,"

"Actually family tradition says we call him by his middle name, and Julian, will be taught the ways of the purebloods, he will be able to manage his own account in no time. Suffice to say, we need to do a blood test, an abilities test, and well he will also need a summarized list of all he owns. Oh, and can you test for what creature he is?"

"Yes, of course sir," The goblins both said, then slightly glared at eachother.

"Good, good," Lord Nyx pulled out the same dagger he had the day before and Julian held out his hand, Nyx slice open his palm and let it bleed into a cup that the goblins provided.

The goblin then grabbed three parchments and poured some blood on each. The parchments began writing themselves in blood.

The first one said;

_The Familial Lordships of Harold Julian Nyx_

_Potter_

_Evans_

_Nyx_

_Black_

_Vyper_

_Lycor_

_Greander_

_Vander_

"Well, that was unexpected," Luther said.

"What?" Julian asked

"Well the last four names are the founders of the United Nations of Magic. We kind of figured they had all died out,"

"Which means what?"

"Besides being privy to a vast majority of political, magical and capital wealth, not much. At the army training academy, at most you'll just be pushed harder, and have people expect more. Anyways, just look at the next parchment." It was the creature parchment. Oddly enough, it was blank.

"Does that mean I'm not a creature?" Julian asked the goblins.

"We aren't sure, when they aren't creatures, the paper normally says so… it's never been blank before." Bloodfang told him.

"Alright, just look at the last parchment," Luther told his son.

He picked up the final paper, the abilities one and it read;

_The Abilities of Harold Julian Nyx_

_Heightened Strength_

_Wandless Magic_

_Fire Elemental_

_Shadow Magic_

_Necromancy_

_Blood Magic Affinity_

_Parsletounge_

_The Inaccessible Abilities of Harold Julian Nyx_

**__****Velox Cellio Evoluzine**

**__****Accelero Quirko**

"What are the last two?" Luther asked.

"Sorry sir, we have no idea."

"Alright, well the creature blood maybe hasn't quite settled. Your eyes turned red earlier, so I think it's there, we just won't know for a while."

Griphook walked over and handed Julian a large stack of papers, "Here are all his assets as of right now, and we will send him a monthly update,"

"Good luck training him," Bloodfang said, "And good day to you two,"

The Lord Nyx and the future Lord Nyx, nodded and then went to the apparition area, where they left for home, and then went to bed.


	8. Chapter 7: As You Vanish Into The Dawn

The Four Steps to Hell

Chapter 7: So, as You Vanish Into the Dawn

FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH

The dawn seems to rise, then fall,

Just obeying one man's call,

I know you wish to vanish.

From this land we banish,

A glimmer of hope,

If only, you could cope.

-Corvus Nyx

FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH FSTHFSTH

A man with a white beard, odd looking clothing and twinkling eyes sat silently in his office, gazing at the wall of portraits, as he did every morning. He smiled to himself before turning to what appeared to be hundred of nick-knacks with a giddy look on his face. As he gazed at thing-a-ma-boppers and watcha-ma-jigits, his face turned into a scowl once it laid its eyes on a particular one. It was giving off an odd purple glow. The old man appeared suddenly angry and frightened, he immediately stood and walked towards the fire place, throwing down some dust and shout, "Number 4 Privet Drive!" And from the front of the fire place, he vanished.

He soon arrived at a house, Harry James Potter, knew very well, as it was, he lived there. The old man stormed out of the fire place, to find a very surprised, Vernon Dursley.

"I thought you said you wouldn't bother us if we kept him, Dumbledore!" Vernon yelled.

The old man, now known as Dumbledore simply glared at the man and said quite condescendingly, "I am here because the charm I have monitoring his health while he is here, it's color changed. May I see him?" Vernon shook his head.

"No you can't he is in his cupboard for missing behaving," Vernon looked scared though, very scared, so the old man quickly caught the fatter man's eyes and from there, he saw what he needed to know.

Dumbledore smirked and turned to leave, however as he stood at the fireplace he said one last comment, "I am very pleased with your treatment of the boy, and do not think I am ignorant of the abuse nor of the rape, continue doing as such, and I shall not return unless his color changes once more." With that Dumbledore through down more dust into the fire place and yelled, "Hogwarts, Headmasters Office" Then vanished.

Vernon Dursley, stood there with a smirk on his face his fat face began to then giggle. By the time Petunia, his wife, can to check on him he was full out laughing, his face even changing colors a bit.

"What honey?" Petunia asked him.

"Dumbledore," He laughed harder, "Encouraged," He giggled and finally calmed down, "Dumbledore encouraged us to beat the boy. In fact, I'd say he is up for another beating." So Vernon headed to the cupboard, opened it, and there he found… nothing. Harry James Potter was nowhere to be found.

"What the," Vernon said when he reached an empty cupboard, "Petunia, did you send him out?"

"No dear, I didn't"

"Fuck, he is missing," Vernon swore.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the earth, was Harry Potter.

"Bravo 511," Said a man in a black robe with red trim who began making hand motions, "Head out boys."

They were standing in a building with about 20 places to hide and other people on the other side. In the middle of the room, unbeknownst to the men, laid a boy, sound asleep.

Forward moved 5 men in maroon robes with black trim moved led by the man with a black robe and red trim. "Johnny, go around back, see if you can catch them off guard," He informed one of them men. They nodded and moved along the wall to the other side where he spotted more men. These men were in white robes with golden trim. One man was in a gold robe with white trim. He walked forward and started speaking gibberish, the men all nodded and immediately began moving.

Johnny, as it seemed moved forward until he got to the center of the room and shot a green spell at a man in a white robe. The man fell to the ground and two more replaced him firing at Johnny who ducked and dodged. He rolled to the middle of the room, pulling a gun out as he rolled, aimed his wand, and his gun pulled the trigger and shot one of them while a green spell hurled at the other.

Johnny then turned around to motion the team when he noticed the boy. "Halt, everyone, stop the practice!" Johnny yelled. "A civilian is here," Everyone, black and white robes, walked out and looked to find a child.

"I'll take him to the infirmary," Johnny said, "You guys go inform the Captain, he'll know what we need to do." He ordered everyone.

Johnny then swooped the boy in his arms and walked him over to the infirmary. Where Harry laid for 2 days, before waking up.

Harry woke up coughing and scared, "Luther!" Harry yelled.

Luther came running, "What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream, this man Dumbly something, he he encouraged my unlce to do, bad things to me. I then was in this like room thingy, where people were fighting."

"What people?"

"People in white and black robes were fighting each other, then a nice man picked me up and took me to the infirmary. His name was Johnny."

"I don't know about the first part kiddo, but we did find you in the training room in middle of a session, and Johnny really did take you to the infirmary."

"Oh, when will I be able to do what they did?"

"He is just a private, a promising one but a private none-the-less, when you turn 8, I'm going to enlist you for training. You'll become a soldier in no time, most people aren't enlisted until they are 15 to 20."

"Go back to bed Julian,"


End file.
